Austin&Ally? Or Romeo&Juliet?
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin & Ally are given a scene from the play "Romeo& Juliet". But what happens when the emotions are all too real? Warning: this story is surged with fluff, sweetness and romance so be prepared to get cavities from reading this story. Please review.


Don't own anybody except for the storyline. "Romeo&Juliet" by William Shakespeare. Enjoy some Auslly fluff, sweetness and romance. Please read and review.

"Class settle down. I want to talk about the next course we are doing; protraying scenes from one of William Shakespeare's classics love stories "Romeo&Juliet". It is about two people who weren't suppose to fall in love because of a feud between their two families who probably don't remember the reason why they were fighting in the first place.

But Romeo and Juliet did fall in love and with all the passion, emotion and love of a true love story even to this day's standards of romance. No one could have seperated them, human or death from being together. The story is every girl's dream; people falling in love at first sight and not letting the drama or expectations of society or family get in the way of that pure and trusting love. And for the boys, there is a lot of fighting with guns and fists to shadow the romance of the story.

I will be splitting you up in teams of two and assign you scenes. Liam and Sarah; Lord Capulet telling Juliet she is marrying Paris whether she likes it or not. Karlie and Kayla; Juliet and her Nurse talking about Romeo's proposal. Issac and Isla: Paris and Juliet's conversation in the tomb. Katie and Jack: Juliet talking to Friar Lawrence about what she should do now that Romeo is banished. Finally Austin and Ally: the famous and oh so romantic balcony scene."

At Ms Applebee's announcement, Ally Dawson felt many emotions welling inside her all at once; joy at acting out one of the most romantic scenes from one of her favorite classics that she has and could read over and over again with one of her best friends who she has slowly but surely fallen in love with; Austin Moon.

This emotion morphed into nervousness and uncertainty; whenever Ally was in the same room with Austin, it seemed like her body had a mind of its own. This usually resulted in her getting tongue tied or red faced whenever she and Austin were having one of their world stopping moments. Though Austin being the sweetheart he was would just smile his million watt smile and try his hardest to make her comfortable or at least talk about why she was embarrassed.

Now she and Austin had to act, no acting on her part, like they were head over heels-couldn't stand to be apart in love in front of their judgemental classmates. Those classmates included jealous and catty girls who would be jealous of Ally not only being paired with one of the hottest guys but getting to be all romantic with him which included a kiss.

What if this school project made Austin and hers' close friendship awkward, like they wouldn't be able to stand to be in the same room with each other or even be friends anymore? That was a scary thought and one she didn't want to think about or she would grew sad inside which Austin would notice and try to comfort her.

Her thoughts were interupted by Austin scooting his chair over so that he was practically on top of her and pushing her hair off her shoulder so he could rest his chin on it: "Hey Sunshine. What is going on in that pretty little head of yours? I can see the gears going around in your head. My little thinker is at it again. So my Juliet, when shall your Romeo came heith to your house?"

Ally shuddered, not because she was cold but because she got the most wonderful chills of warmth and sparks from Austin's warm touch and minty breath on her already sensitive skin, not that she was complaining: "Oh nothing my Romeo should worry himself on. Just Juliet overthinkth stuff. You should come over when Apollo's chariot descends into the Earth."

At Austin's confused face, Ally just smiled and translated: "I mean; after school. I will text my mom to ask her if it is ok for you to come over tonight and you should text your mom as well. And since tommarrow is Saturday we can get together and practice some more even though school or work has never stopped you from being my shadow before."

Austin mocked her after she talked which only got him a hit on the arm and an eye roll from Ally like everytime he was being his dorky self. He didn't deny, like he ever could, how he seemed to always make up any excuse, some lame and some actual reasons, to be around her as much as he could whenever he could. What could be said but to just admit the truth of why that was and risk overblushing?

"Ok I will text my mom if I could go over to your house though I have a feeling she won't say no cause who could say no to her "little men". Never mind I hate that nickname. Plus she loves you, no surprise why. Sometimes I think she would rather you be her kid then me." Austin said as he punched in his mom's cell phone number and went through a mental checklist of what he had to bring.

Mrs Dawson soon arrived to pick the quartet from school which filled the car with loads of "fighting" from Trish and Dez over the day's trival happenings and Austin and Ally trying to settle the disagreements like always. Soon after Trish and Dez were at home, the car pulled up to the Dawson residence. Austin and Ally brought their stuff up to Ally's room where Austin instantly collasped onto the bed while Ally perched on her desk chair.

"Ugh I hate Shakespeare. Why can't he just speak plain English instead of the poetic mumbo jumbo that no one can understand? We have been reading this play for a month and a half and I still don't understand what the characters are saying. I understand that Juliet and Romeo fall in love even if their families are fighting, get married then kill themselves as the only way they can be together but beyond that, is blocked to me. " Austin complained as he looked at Ally upside down.

"Austin, that is how people in Shakespeare's time talked. Yeah that pretty much sums up the play. (Sighs happily) I love this play and its romance. Romeo and Juliet had a connection, a love, that was instant, strong and true that no one, not even death, could ever seperate. Imagine meeting someone and at first sight you just know in the depths of your heart that you two share a connection so that you will do anything to be with that person. It is stuff of love stories, too bad it doesn't happen very often in real life."

Ally sighed with lovestruck eyes as she thought about having that kind of love story with her dream man instead of only having to read about it in books and wishing it was true. Well part of that dream was true, about the same time a blonde with love of music had sauntered into her careful, structured life and captured her attention.

After that day she found that she couldn't imagine her life or a day going by without sharing one of a kind and sweet moments with Austin where it seemed they were the only people on the earth who shared that connection. But there is no way that she could tell the boy how she felt or risk being totally embrassed or losing such a connection.

"Aww don't feel bad Ally. You are sweet, caring, understanding, down to earth,kind, not afraid to be your adorkable self and beautiful inside and out. Any guy would have to be nuts not to instantly fall in love with you. I mean it took me less then a minute after meeting you to know that you were a person who I could see being more then my friend and being in my life for a super long time. So it is possible to met someone and feel a life-long connection to them."

As Austin was talking, he had sat up on the bed, walked over to where Ally was sitting, took her hands making her stand up and looked her straight into her eyes, trying to convey the message that every word that came out of his mouth was the truth and came from the heart. Oh she did believe it alright, her melting heart and complete and utter love shinning from her eyes that were locked onto Austin only proved that fact.

Unfortunately at this point their sweet moment was interupted by a knock at the door: "Hey honeys. Are you hungry? I brought chocolate chip cookies and milk for you to snack on." Austin and Ally reluctantly let go of their hands for Ally to open the door to her mom carrying a tray of a plate of cookies, pitcher of milk and two glasses.

After her hands were freed, she noticed the book on her daughter's bed. "Oh I loved Romeo and Juliet when I was in school. I love love even if I was always sobbing my eyes out by the end at the cruelty of Romeo and Juliet's death. Are you guys doing a project on it?" Penny commented as she hugged the book to her heart, reminiscing the hours she spent reading the play as a teen.

"Not exactly, Austin and I are doing a scene from the play and have to act it out in front of the class. OMG I have to act out one of the most romantic scenes in the play in front of my classmates who take any excuse they can to bully me. I can't breathe." Ally rambled on as she sat on her bed, hands flapping trying to regulate her breathing again as her stage fright once again came to light.

"Ally, breathe. It is going to be ok, I will be there beside you, in my costume that I am sure will make me look like a loon in tights talking in a dead language. All you have to do is focus on me and everything will be fine. Now take deep breaths, that's my girl. Easy does it." Austin said in a teasing yet comforting tone as he knelt in front of her, holding her hands to get her to focus on him.

"Ohhh a romantic scene. Your English teacher knows her stuff if she assigned you two that kind of scene. Oh I know it won't be so bad, all you two need to do is tap into certain not so hidden emotions (winks at Ally who replies with chewing on her hair while going as red as a tomato) and you two will embody the two lovers perfectly. I will be more then happy to be your audience to give you any pointers though I doubt you two need them." Mrs Dawson threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

Austin, trying to hide his own blush at once again being called out on his obvious feelings for his favorite brunette. It was even more embarassing is that it was by her mom, tried to rectify the situation. He tried to get back to some-what normal by picking up the book and glancing over the synopsis of his scene. So he didn't come off as being a dork in front of Ally, he mentally cheered at the fact that he got to be all romantic, sweet, poetic sauve towards his girl that will hopefully make her heart melt.

Making Ally melt into a lovesick puddle because of him is one of his favorite things to do since meeting Ally. Now all he had to do was memorize some flowerly and hard to understand let alone say lines to do it. That should be fun, sarcasm intended. But if it gets him undivided Ally love then it will be worth it. Oh please let this scene have a kiss, oh wait it does. Happy dance.

"Okie dokie so let's get this party started. So release the hair girl. Ok let's pretend your desk is the balcony so climb on top and I will stand over here. Ok so Juliet is stargazing and gushing about her dream man aka me and I have the first line, oh goody. And action." Austin commented as he flipped the page to the right one and gathered his courage for his first line.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou, her maid, art more fair the she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green.

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off."

They went through their entire scene; each time Austin ending up on the "balcony" with Ally, them holding hands and starring deep into each other's eyes. Everytime it would lead them to forget their lines or even where they were until one of them would smile and playfully tug on their joined hands.

They were about to kiss after trying to attempt it 3x before they shied away (I have no idea if this is part of the script but according to me it is, sorry Shakespeare) before Juliet had to leave or be caught by her nurse. But from downstairs there was a cry of "Austin! Ally! Mr Moon is here." which interupted their gathered-all-courage final attempt at their kiss and they were so darn close too; like 5 cm apart.

Austin and Ally blushed like crazy as Austin gathered his books and they both said goodbye at the door. As an afterthought, Ally gently grabbed Austin's arm and placed a kiss on his cheek which sent sparks of electricity shooting through both of their bodies then great warmth flooding in. As she backed away she said, eyes still locked onto Austin: "Good night, good night! Parting is such sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." to which he replied: "Good night my Juliet."

For the rest of the night, Austin and Ally bowed out of spending the rest of the night with their parents to practice their lines in their rooms. Anyone who witnessed their practice would have alternated between laughing and sighing at their babies' adorableness and hilarity; Ally and Austin were rehearsing their lines using their stuffed aninmals as their partners even smoothering the stuffed face with kisses.

Their parents knew that their child was imagining the girl/boy they had fallen so hard for were their "partners" not the stuffed animals and really wanted to get the scene's lines set to memory so they could focus on the best part; kissing the person they were in love with and forget the world for a moment. So it was ok with them if their child spent the night in their rooms practicing, school was really important anyway.

The next day Ally was on her lunch break reading over her lines quietly to herself while eating a peanut butter sandwich in the food court. She was so involved in her lines that she jumped a mile high when suddenly her specialized ringtone for Austin, "Can't Do it Without You", rang out disturbing her deep concentration. The text said: "My Juliet; I would be honored if you would meet me in the Lake of Shinning Waters aka the mall pond, so we can go over our lines for our special scene. Your Romeo aka Austin"

Ally became a blur of color as she gathered up her lunch, book and purse and rushed to the mall pond. Austin was already there practicing out loud as he tried not to look at the book too much, he looked so adorable and like the Shakespearen speech was his own. She didn't have the heart to interupt him when he was in the zone plus she got to hear her Austin saying some of the sweetest and romantic words ever so darn right she wasn't going to say anything.

Ally couldn't resist herself when it came to her own lines, she didn't want Austin to stop talking but she also didn't want him to have to resort to doing her lines while waiting for her. His reaction was priceless, he turned around quickly startled by her appearence but he recovered quickly and got right back into character, although playing a lovestruck teenager with his sweetheart wasn't a complete stretch, walking towards her with a loving look on his face.

Austin and Ally spent the rest of the scene, holding hands and staring deeply into each other's eyes. Once again their eyes locked and held and their lips became magnets, drawn to each other until they were an inch apart, arms around the other's waist and eyes closed before a honk could be heard. Still in each other's arms, they both turned to see a fluffy, adorable little goose honking at them from the bush behind them.

Reluctantly they let go, the sweet moment was over and knew that if they dared try again their new little friend would keep interrupting them. So after some petting and cooing over the little one who lapped up the attention and plopped herself on Ally's lap, they tried again. They didn't get very far cause Fluffy would peck Austin when he tried to get close to Ally so they just sat there talking about other stuff.

Later that day, Trish and Ally were hanging out in Ally's room. The conversation started about Trish's days fires, one from the new pita fast food place then Metro grocery store in the neighboured shopping centre and ended with school related topics like the talk around the school, the best\worst teachers and of course the cutest boys in the entire school.

"Speaking of cute guys, how are things going with Mr Popstar? You know, the one who is head over heels in love with you that he does the sweetest and romantic things for you and you only daily and is currently staring as your Romeo, a role he already had by the way, in Ms Applebee's class." Trish inquired, rolling over onto her stomach so she could give Ally the "Don't lie to me girlie or I will call you on it." best friend look.

"It is going wonderful. OMG Trish, I know that Ms Applebee gave Austin and me one of the most romantic scene in the play but us practicing it makes it even sweeter and romantic then Mr Shakespeare could ever have written. The only thing is that whenever Austin and I try to kiss or at least go beyond the plays's sweet and romantic moments to have some of our own, we always seem to get interrupted.

Do you know how frustrating it is?; to be so close to maybe getting your dream of kissing the person you love only to have it snatched from you because Fate decides to intervene. Of course you do, you are always telling me how obvious Austin and I are when it comes to our feelings for each other and to do something about it already before you kick our butts." Ally rambled on, hands flying, not bothering to hide her true feelings, not that she could.

"Ohhh how many of these almost kisses are we talking about? Way to go! It is a start, you and Austin are finally doing something about your love, it might not have happened all the way but at least you guys made the first move. Now the next topic is how to have your first kiss with the man of your dreams without that first kiss being in front of your loving classmates on stage?" Trish said as she quickly sat up and eagerly leaned forward at the news that her slightly subtle matchmaking might have succeed.

Ally blushed at the thought of her first kiss and hopefully first boyfriend with Austin. She also prayed that their first of hopefully many kisses wouldn't be in front of their class. If so she wouldn't be able to fully pour her heart and soul into what should be a sweet and romantic in fear of being watched and judged by their classmates especially the girls. But had no idea how to make the kiss happen besides gathering up her entire courage and kiss Austin first even if she thought that the guys should be the one to make the first move.

Trish raised a finger: "Ding ding I am a genius. I have the best fool-proof plan. I will just text Romeo and tell him to get his butt over here saying I will watch you two practice and give you my opinion before the class presentation. I am not afraid to hold your heads together so you two can finally kiss like you should have done 3 years ago. If it comes to it I will do that." Her fingers practically flew over the keyboard, texting Austin which got a reply within minutes.

Soon once again Ally and Austin became encased in their roles. They didn't even have to look in their books for their lines, all the lines came from the heart and flowed like it was actually their own words being spoken to the person they loved. So Austin and Ally got to really become their characters and their love shined through each word, gesture and from their eyes.

When it came to the kissing part; Austin and Ally were a little anxious to kiss in front of Trish for some reason so they just looked at each other from the corner of their eyes , fiddling with their fingers and shuffling their feet. "Come on people, it isn't that hard. All you two numbskulls have to do is mash your lips together to let all the love that even strangers can see out.

Ta-da and you get kissing. Just remember that when the dude who wrote this play was alive, his version of kisses meant no tongue, no groping and not stopping until both parties needed air. So that means no making out guys, no matter how much both of you want to. Leave the passionate kisses for later meaning when there is no witnesses." Trish said as she balanced her chin on her hand and gave her best friends an "everything I am saying is true so don't deny it'" look as they both openned their mouths to correct her.

"Trish! You know how I feel about people making out. It is gross to see tongues in other people's mouths complete with the smacking noises their mouths make and their hands becoming like octopus tentacles groping the other person's body. I mean I understand that the couple have strong feelings for each other but seriously that is not how you are suppose to express love, that is more lust." Ally rambled on as she blushed like a little lobster at the thought of Austin and her making out like she has seen her fellow classmates doing in the halls at school practically her entire high school years.

"Oh great Ally so you want Austin and you to kiss like little kids would; a quick peck on the lips that barely leaves an impression or kiss like a cold fish aka lips pressed tightly together until it is appropriate to back away. That is not a kiss, that is a pathetic peck." Trish dryly commented as she thought of ways to get the kiss she knew that Austin and Ally really wanted to have but were just too chicken.

"I wasn't talking about a peck or a heavy and hot make-out session. I was thinking more of soft lips meeting with some movement on both sides with no tongue but enough to tell the person how much you love them without words kind of kiss." Ally shot back trying not to show that her imagination was kindly submitting a vision of the kiss that she was describing including the warmth running through her body and butterflies in her stomach it would entail.

"I vote for the kiss that Ally described. What? My lips are involved in this kiss so it is only fair that I get a say. Don't look at me like that." Austin piped up without thinking. Then explained himself when the girls, Trish in an "I know you don't care how you kiss Ally, all that matters is that you get to kiss the girl of your dreams" look and Ally's look of "Really? I am not the only one who wants this kiss so much. Aww!" looked at him.

"Ok so now that we know we all want the same kind of kiss" Trish looks pointedly at both Austin and Ally who adverted their gazes. "Now to make it happen. So go back to the beginning and when we get to the kissing part, I better see some serious kissing or I will be forced to shove your heads together. And you both know I will do it too. So don't mess with me" To prove her point, she went back to her chair and plopped down with an "I'm serious" look.

Knowing that it would do no good to argue with Trish, Austin and Ally started their scene all over again. When it got to the kiss and Austin and Ally were in each other's arms, their eyes locked and then closed while their lips grew closer and arms wrapped themselves a little tighter around the other person, Ally around Austin's neck and his around her waist.

When their lips met, it was like there were fireworks erupting inside their bodies, from the tips of their toes to the tips of their hair tingled and they could hear music playing in their heads. Austin and Ally had been dreaming about kissing each other for years now but this kiss topped everything their imaginations could ever have come up with. They never wanted this kiss to end so even though they were suppose to make this a short kiss, they kept on pouring their love into the kiss and praying that the need for air wasn't coming soon.

"Ok guys. I know you two really really wanted to kiss but gheesh take a breath. Hello? Still here guys. At least wait until I leave before you two unleash 3 years of undying love. Not that I am not enjoying watching you two but gosh come up for air already." After Trish took not only video and pictures of what was happening in front of her, she took a blowhorn and used it to remind Ally and Austin that they weren't exactly alone in the room.

She didn't even care that Austin and Ally glared at her for rudely interrupting their long-awaited kiss, they still had not even left each other's arms. She just walked out singsongly calling out: "Good rehearsal. I could really feel the love and emotion between you two. Now I am going to leave so you two could keep on kissing. You two have 3 years of love to get out. Toodles" and shooting Ally a "call me later." gesture.

Austin and Ally turned back towards each other. For a couple of minutes, there was silence while the wheels turned in their heads as how to breach the subject of the emotions their kiss brought up and end up with the person they have loved for 3 years confessing their love which results in their own happily ever after. It was Austin was the one to take a deep breath and spill his heart, praying it was the right thing to do.

"Ally, that was the best kiss I have ever gotten. Believe me I have dreamed about what it would be to kiss you or even to be with you as someone more then just your best friend, like boyfriend and girlfriend, probably since we met. But what just happened was better then anything I could have ever imagined.

Besides song lyrics, you are always on my mind, day and night. Ask Dez or even my parents and they will tell you that since we met, I haven't stopped gushing about you and all the adorkable quirks you have that always make me smile and my heart melt. Ok that was kind of corny, let me start over again. Or you could talk and put my worry that I am making a huge mistake by saying these things to rest"

During Austin's speech, Ally's heart melted into a puddle in her chest and came out in her loving gaze towards Austin as well as tears coming out. She was fearful to pinch herself in cause Austin adorabley stuttering out his feelings wasn't real to which she never wanted to wake up from. She decided to let Austin off the hook and take her turn in the whole opening your heart to the person you love conversation, besides rambling was more her thing.

"Austin, that wasn't at all corny. That was so romantic. Like any other girl, I made up a list of my dream guy's qualities and since meeting you, I have been checking them off. Since the beginning, I have always wondered what us as more then best friends would be like and daydreaming about the sweet, adorable and romantic moments and words we could be sharing but are too afraid of the "what ifs".

You are always on my mind too, even when my mind is suppose to be occupied by work or school. Not that I mind cause any thoughts of you always brings a smile to my face and a happy love song in my heart. I can't tell you how many times Trish has told me that even though she knows I love you, could I stop talking about you during our girl nights. What can I say but you are one of my favorite topics. There it is, all in the open like it should have been years ago."

As soon as the last words were out of her mouth, Austin's mouth was back on hers, both relishing in the fact that the person they have loved for 3 years loves them back and since it was no longer taboo to kiss, both Austin and Ally took the chance to kiss again. Once again, all their love was poured into that one simple gesture until air was needed. Once again, they didn't move very far from each other and no other words was exchanged but "I love you" was apparent in every look and gesture shared.

Of course their family and friends were thrilled no ecstatic for the new couple who lapped up the congratulations, "I always knew that you were perfect for each other", "It is about time" and course hugs with ear to ear grins on their faces. Austin and Ally couldn't help but burst out laughing, in the halls with their classmates staring at them, when they got their review of their "superb, so realistic, could feel the emotion rolling off both of you as if the love story of Romeo and Juliet was a re-telling of your own story. A+" If only Ms Applebee knew how her pairing for a simple play changed two young people's lives forever.


End file.
